God Help the Outcasts
by Mira Nova 23
Summary: A modern day gypsy, Mai needs a sanctuary. In Yugi's house, Joey keeps himself hidden away. Who is the monster and who is the man? Come see how this classic story relates to the dueling world!


**God Help the Outcasts**

* * *

Mai pulled up to the curb of the game shop and parked. With her hands frozen on the wheel, she drooped her head to it and sighed. "Oh God, please help me..." She bit her lip to keep from whimpering, but a couple of overflowing tears managed to escape. Quickly, she sniffled them back and wiped her face. "Oh well... here it goes." She got out and trudged up to the door. The doorbell sounded so happy and cheerful, compared to the soul using it to request entrance.

"Hello?" Yugi opened the door and popped his head out. "Mai?" She looked away. "Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?'" she mumbled.

She stood at the doorway, nearly twice the boy's size, wearing tight black leather knee high boots, mini skirt, three-quarter length jacket, and covers-just-enough bodice revealed from under the jacket. Wild jet black waves, nearly a pound of silver jewelry, and lots of smeared makeup made her look like a perfectly dejected prostitute. Her old tattered bag from years before at Duelist Kingdom lay at her feet, overstuffed.

"So, what's the matter?" Yugi asked, still inadvertently blocking the doorway.

"Could I crash here tonight?"

"Oh, well," Yugi glanced back inside for a moment. "Joey's already been stayin here for a while, and I don't think my grampa would really let me have a girl stay over..."

"Please?" Her face contorted. "I have no where else to go..."

Suddenly a man's hand appeared on Yugi's shoulder and pulled him out of the doorway. Joey appeared in his stead. "Come on in." He grabbed her bag and held the door open wider for her.

Mai's face lit up, for both reasons.

"Come on." Joey jerked his head to wave her inside.

She scampered up the step and into the shop. Joey closed and locked the door as if he lived there, then lead the way to the living room. He gently set her bag down beside the couch. Mai sat near the edge, and Joey right next to her, though uninvited.

"Calm down," he said. "You're tapping your foot."

Mai turned to him in surprise. She always tapped her foot when she was nervous.

"Heh," Joey smiled, "I've dueled you so much, of course I know your nervous ticks."

"Oh." She looked away again.

"So... You dyed your hair?"

"Shutup."

Yugi finally joined them. "Joey, should we tell Grampa?"

"Go ahead," he chuckled, "But she's stayin."

"Joey-" Mai started at him, unsure of how to accuse him of what she was thinking.

"Besides, Gramps wouldn't turn you away."

"Well, I'm gonna at least go tell him." Yugi took to the stairs.

"'Kay." He turned to Mai. "I know what you're thinkin," he chuckled.

Mai looked at him with disgust. He was grinning ear to ear. "And you're wrong if you-"

"Mai, what do you take me for?" He turned annoyed with her. "I did not do that just so I could sleep with you, alright? You look like you've really been through somethin." He moved to the other end of the couch as he spoke, to stretch out.

Mai sighed. "I know, I know you're not like that, Joey. I'm sorry." She hid her face in her hands.

"So do you wanna talk about it?"

"No..."

"Alright."

"Well," she turned to him, "Later."

He nodded.

Mai leaned over to wrestle her boots off. "Oh, God... I thought I'd never find a place tonight..."

"Tea's still not talking to you?"

"Or Veronica. Or Varon."

"Varon, too?" Joey was surprised, but still didn't like him.

"Yeah, that was a shock to me, too."

"I thought everything was fine with you two," Joey tried to sound comfortable.

"So did I, but not like you're thinking."

"Wait- what?"

"Joey, I wasn't really with' him. It was just- weird. But I still miss him..."

"And what happened with Veronica?" Joey changed the subject.

"She kicked me out. It's alright, though. I really couldn't stand living with her."

"Wow, you..." He halted.

"I know, everyone hates me." She retreated to hiding in her hands once more.

Joey looked to her, half surprised that she knew his thoughts, and half concerned because he knew it was true.

"Yugi doesn't even want me here, and you- well..."

"What about me?"

"Only a matter of time and circumstance, but you're the last."

"Mai I-" Joey sat up and knelt next to her on the cushions. "I don't hate you."

"Jo-"

"I can't imagine ever having a reason to leave you out there in the cold on the stoop. Never."

"Please don't-" She closed her eyes. She knew what he was going to do, and she was right.

Joey grabbed her opposite cheek and instantly pulled her into a kiss.

She didn't resist at all. In fact, her fingers were in his hair.

"Why do you always think you're the only one?" he mumbled.

"Huh?"

Just as suddenly as it had happened, Joey pulled away and resumed his position on the opposite end of the couch. "You're not the only one that gets left behind."

"Joey I-..." _I was about to blurt something very stupid..._

"Mai..." Joey shifted in his seat, unsure whether to deny or flaunt his hopeless love for her. "Why do you think I'm here?

"Well, Yugi's your fr-" She knew he was not truly crossed with her, but only venting frustrations.

"Yugi's all I got left." His tone was stern, and he avoided eye contact.

They froze, then locked eyes and spoke at the same time. "What about me?" "Cept for you."

"Mai, listen... You know my parents divorced when I was 8. My mom took Serenity, and my dad started drinking. I used to escape him by hanging out with a real gang, til I got to be friends with Tristan. His dad's a cop, and basically his family took me in. Then I started alternating between stayin there and stayin here with Yuge. Now Tristan's pissed at me, and as long as I've got somewhere else to go, even his family's okay with kickin me out."

"Where's Serenity?"

"With our mom again. But me, I ain't even seen my old man since freshman year of highschool."

"Joey... Your dad beat you, right?"

"In more ways than one."

She looked to him with tears in her eyes. "At least that's not something you're doing to yourself."

"Mai?" He sat up and reached a hand to her shoulder. "What's the matter?"

"I need help..."

"What, what is it?"

"Cocaine and-" she couldn't speak the next confession. "I've been... on the street like..."

Joey urgently grabbed both her shoulders and pulled her against him. "Oh God..." One of his hands ended up on her bare lower back, and her breast was pressed up to his chest.

"No- please don't-..." She wriggled away from him, as he surrendered. "Don't touch me. I- I've..." She covered her face in her hands.

"Mai..." Joey stared at her, trying to figure out what to do. Suddenly he nabbed her wrist and pulled her up. "Comon."

"Wha- Joey..."

He halted and stood facing her. "Go and have a shower. You'll feel better."

"But- I don't have a change of clothes or anything-"

"You can borrow somethin of mine."

She hung her head. "Alright..." she sighed meekly.

Joey urged her up to the bathroom. He fetched her a towel, soap and shampoo, and even offered his razor with a fresh blade.

"Thanks... You have no idea... how badly I-"

"Don't worry about it." He stepped up extra close to her. He leaned forward, but she recoiled. Still, he managed to plant a peck on her forehead. "I am here to help you."

"Please- not yet. Joey just- real quick." She latched onto his jacket sleeve as he was about to leave. "I do care about you of course, and I do even like you- but you understand how I can't get into it just yet. Especially physically."

His eyes were closed. "Yeah, that's fine." He added a smile, as he opened his eyes. Automatically they snapped to catch a good view of her bosom.

"I trust you."

His eyes snapped back to hers. She was smirking. "Huh, Look ah' you, gorgeous. No one could resist even a look..."

"Hmph, wish I was so confident in spirit."

"Well don't worry, I'm takin care of you now." He stepped towards the door. "Hurry up, Family Guy's on in half an hour."

"Okay," she chuckled.

About five minutes later, Joey opened the door and walked in. "Mai, it's me."

"Joey! What are you doing?" she yelped from behind the shower curtain.

"Just doin ya a lil favor..." He ruffled through her clothes and found her jacket. He searched each and every pocket, til he found a tiny plastic bag filled with white powder. "Uh-huh." Carefully, he opened the bag and poured it down the sink. Once he started rinsing it out, Mai became suspicious.

"Joey, what are you doing?" she stuck her head out to ask.

"Dumped out your stash."

"Oh um, th-"

"I'm goin to make popcorn." The door opened and shut again.

About half an hour later, Mai came walking out into the living room with just a towel wrapped around herself.

"Joey?" she called, walking toward the kitchen, following the smell of butter. She saw his bottom half protruding from the fridge.

He smacked his head. "Ow... Mai, what do you like to drink?"

"Um, just a coke... Thanks."

"Ah," he struggled out of the fridge and stood upright. "Here ya go- oh." Instead of handing it to her, upon seeing her clothing state, he set it on the counter. "Comon, I'll get ya somethin to wear."

She followed him back to the living room to a door behind the stairs. It led down more stairs into darkness.

Joey flipped on a light. "I wouldn't come down here barefoot."

"Don't worry about it." She just didn't want to wait alone. As they continued down, the whole underground room came into view. It was a mix of basement and bedroom. In one corner was a pull out couch set up with blankets, a night table, lamp, and clock. Magazines were strewn from the bed to the dresser. Joey was headed there, past gym equipment and piles of boxes spewing Christmas decorations.

"It's really not that bad down here. Even got a pool table back over that way. The TV works but the tracking on the VCR is totally messed up." As he gazed around the room, Mai standing behind him came back into view. There were goosebumps on her arms. "Oh geeze, sorry. You must be freezing." He knelt down in front of the dresser. After some drawer shuffling, he produced a tight pair of jeans, his blue and white T-shirt, and a white sweat jacket. "It's all gonna be a bit big on you, but shouldn't be too bad."

"Thanks. Really, Joey."

Their eyes locked. "No problem." He took another sip out of his soda can. "So how long you think you stayin?"

"Oh, just the night probably..." She turned and started making her way back to the stairs.

Joey's attention turned to the footsteps he heard above them, coming down from the second floor to the first, and possibly the basement. "Mai-" He grabbed her elbow, inadvertently the one holding her towel up.

"Ah!" She scrambled to repair her coverings.

"Oh," he chuckled. "Sorry, didn't mean that... but Mai- there's just somethin I wanna tell you."

"What's that?" She stood upright again, with an annoyed look on.

"Well first of all, I didn't see anything- and before Yugi or Grampa hear... I just want you to know that I would like it if you stayed longer... And as for a job, you could take my spot with the Game Shop here and I could find somethin else... And it's not all bout us, I mean like- I think it'd be good for you, ya know?"

"Joey?" Yugi called down the stairs.

Mai's gaze had been softening on Joey as he spoke, but now turned just as frantic. They both looked to the stairs to see Yugi's feet coming down.

Joey stepped in front of Mai, ready to speak for her.

"Mai?! Joey what's go-"

"She just got outta the shower and I was gettin her somethin to wear." Joey kept a straight and solemn face.

"Well I just-"

Joey turned his attention behind him to Mai. "Go on upstairs and change."

She gladly scampered past the boys and up the stairs. "Oh! Mr. Moutou, excuse me, I'm sorry-"

The old man rubbed his neck, embarrassed himself. "Hoho, go on deary."

Yugi's brow turned stern towards Joey. "You know," he whispered. "You know what she's done!"

"Not this again."

Gramps didn't leave the staircase. "Well, you kids have a good night. I'm goin to turn in." With that he began climbing again with a yawn.

Once he was gone, the fight resumed.

"Joey, this is MY house."

"No, it's your grandfather's house. Yuge, you know she's had it just as hard as some of us."

"What do you mean, some of us? Have you forgotten how I lost Yami that quick-"

"No, but you've never had to worry bout havin a roof over your head."

"And neither have you-"

"Because I have friends. She apparently doesn't, I see."

Yugi actually clenched his fists. "So help me, Joey, if she touches a single thing-"

"You mean card." Joey smirked.

"Exactly. I'll end her dueling career on the spot. Though I don't see why I shouldn't anyway. Or why you don't agree."

"Fine," he sneared.

Yugi turned and left sharply.

Mai stayed in hiding til he had continued up the stairs and his bedroom door slammed. She silently ran down the stairs to the basement.

"Whew..." She snapped a soda can open. "I didn't realize how lucky I was to still have you, Joey..." She slowly approached him.

He had moved into the shadows, back hunched, arms locked, and fists hard against the pool table. His breathing was heavy, but he didn't say anything.

Mai's hand came to his shoulder.

"You dyed your hair that black so nobody else would recognize the famous duelist you are. You... were working against us, probably disclosed weaknesses to your boss, took my soul, broke my heart, disappeared, went on crack, and started workin the streets."

She cleared her throat. "You got the last two mixed up, but..." Her voice was small and shaky.

Joey turned suddenly, tears in his eyes. "But that's all he sees! For someone with his innocence, how could he be so harsh to judge?" He shook his head. "Don't worry. I know you need my help and I'll help you no matter what."

Mai smiled sweetly, tears welling up in her own eyes. "You're a surprising person..."

Joey wrapped his arm around her in a short and sweet embrace. "You should get some sleep. And by the way I think you're hair is beautiful. I was only trying to make conversation earlier."

She nodded.

"Well," Joey patted her shoulder. "Good night."

"Actually... I know I'm already dressed in your pants, but," they chuckled, "Would you mind if I stayed with you? It's just that I don't wanna be all alone upstairs and I don't want Yugi to try to corner me and say anything to me like-"

"Sure."

After they finished their drinks and Joey sheepishly straightened some stuff up, they pulled out the couch. Mai took off the sweat jacket while yawning. Self conscious of having no bra on with a t-shirt, she quickly climbed into bed.

Joey followed her queue. Instantly, his arms were around her and their faces close.

"Mm, comfy..." She took in the sense of complete security he always emitted. Now she was wrapped in it.

"I love you, Mai." Before she had time to comprehend, let alone respond, Joey had her locked in a kiss.

For a few minutes Mai let herself be lost. She hadn't felt so good and healthy in so long.

Joey was still leading, as he moved down her neck. He was releasing his own emotions, pent up over the years while she was still out of his reach.

"Joey..." she breathed. Instinctively, her mouth opened against his neck, but she froze. Her eyes opened. She saw the muscles of his neck straining, corresponding with the feel of his mouth action on her own neck. Suddenly her lips twisted and her teeth gritted together. She closed her eyes and, where her hands were on his shoulders, pushed.

Immediately, he stopped and fell back. He made a questioning noise, but otherwise didn't know what to say.

Her lips were still twisting and her teeth clenched. "I'm sorry-"

"Mai don't wor-"

"I am so sorry, but I'm not the same girl you met a few years ago and fell in love with."

Joey jerked his head. "Mai, what are you talking about? You-"

"Joey, just look how far I've fallen..."

"I don't care. You're turning that around."

"Joey, you're the one out of my league now. You're such a good guy..."

"Well I'm not the same as a few years ago either."

Mai was silent, run out of things to say.

"What are you saying, that you don't want any of this?" He released her hand.

"Joey..." Mai put her arms around him to pull him back. "I'm just... Scared." She sniffled and hesitated. "Let's just say I've been hurt..."

Joey pulled her close, head lowered around her neck as he gently moved her damp hair aside. "There's nothin to be scared of here." His fingers twirled through her hair. "It's me, remember... I would never hurt you in anyway."

Mai took a deep breath. "I know. After everything that's happened and everything you and I have done, I know."

Joey, satisfied now with convincing her, brought them lip to lip again.

Mai stopped him once more. "Joey," she looked him straight in the eye. "I still love you."

He swallowed. "I know." His fingers ran through her hair again. Within a few moments, Mai's eyelids were closing fast. "Hm, you're falling asleep."

A soft "Hm-hm," came back.

"One last good night kiss." Joey's finger held her chin as their tongues drowsily swirled. Gradually, Joey broke it off, with one last stroke of her cheek. "You look like an angel."

"Then this bed is heaven..."

"What?" he chuckled.

"It's just been so long since I had a decent bed to sleep in."

"Well then, good night." He smiled, snuggled his head into his pillow, and shut his eyes.

Mai did the same.

Upstairs, Yugi was on his computer. The flickering blue glow of the monitor was the only light in the dark bedroom.

His frustration took over his blank staring face. He minimized a news site window, a dueling site window, and another news site window. Another click summoned Google, and the words "Mai Valentine" typed across the search box. The list of sites containing info on her made Yugi gasp.

Throughout the next few hours, he found out a wealth of history on her. She still dueled, sometimes in sleazy places. While she still owned the Seal of Orichalcos, she never used it since DOOM. Amongst others' numerous opinions of her, there was an article exploring the once top female duelist's downfall.

Joey watched til Mai's breathing slowed. "I'll protect you," he whispered.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Disney's song, "God Help the Outcast," or Yu-Gi-Oh!.

**A/N:** I wrote this during a very down period for me back in October-November 2006. I didn't think I would ever post it. It was more like an elaborate, exaggerated, role-played diary entry while I was listening to sad, emo-esque music. Fate would have that I'm finally posting it a week after all that I'd imagined came even more true.

Other than that, I don't think I could be any more obvious with the Hunchback of Notre Dame references. Just please bear in mind that, as I'm sure you can tell, this is only ever so loosely based on it. Please, drop me a line of what you think!


End file.
